Realidad
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Sólo es un sueño. Una pesadilla que al despertar se convertiría en un montón de imágenes nebulosas que olvidaría.


Realidad

Alicia en el país de la maravillas no me pertenece

Sólo es un sueño. Una pesadilla que al despertar se convertiría en un montón de imágenes nebulosas que olvidaría. El Frabulloso Día se acercaba. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" meditaba Alicia en el balcón de Marmorreal, apoyada sobre la baranda, y luego se daba cuenta "¡Esto no es real, Alicia! En cualquier momento despertarás" Ojalá ese sueño no terminará. Este era un lugar tan maravilloso y extraño, dónde todos estaban locos, sólo que cada uno mostraba una locura diferente. Además, había otra cosa en la mente de Alicia, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía rara cuando él se acercaba y sentía como ella quería impresionarlo. Es como si siempre lo hubiera estado esperando. Es como si ella ya hubiera estado aquí. Pero no, eso no podía ser. Era sólo su imaginación. Y el Frabulloso Día...

Los pensamientos de Alicia eran cada vez más confusos. Suspiró, mientras observaba la luna, probablemente una luna de medianoche. La luz era leve, pero al menos se podía ver. Había tranquilidad y una brisa suave. Había, también, alguien que la había estado observando pensar. Alguien que sólo pasó por ahí para contemplarla. Alguien que ella no consideraba real. Ese alguien se acercó, sosteniendo su sombrero contra su cintura y murmurando con su suave voz, el interrogante que no tenía repuesta:

"¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?"

Alicia levantó la mirada. Ahí estaban esos tiernos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que podía tranquilizarla de cualquier cosa. "Lo voy a pensar" y luego volvió a bajar la mirada "¡Qué lástima que esos ojos no son reales!" pensaba. El seguía sonriente como siempre:

"¿Sabes qué día es mañana, no es así?"

Alicia se entristeció otra vez: "El Frabulloso día ¿Cómo olvidarlo?" Ella en realidad quería olvidarse de eso por ahora "Desearía poder despertar"

El sombrerero la miró fijo. La verdad era que le dolía un poco que Alicia no lo considere real, pero aún más que ella quisiera irse de aquí:

"Todavía piensas que es un sueño ¿Verdad?" él ya sabía la respuesta. "Sí, claro. Todo esto lo fabricó mi mente"

Esas palabras le dolieron al hombre loco un poco más: "Eso significa que yo tampoco soy real"

"No, lo siento. Sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación." Alicia pudo ver que el sombrerero se derrumbaría en cualquier momento así que agregó " Sólo yo crearía a un demente"

Una nueva sonrisa salía del sombrerero: "Sí, sí. Pero tendrías que estar demente para imaginarme" Alicia suspiró con ternura. Sólo él la hacía sentir así: "Tal vez sí lo estoy." Alicia pausó un segundo, y se levantó de la baranda. Ahora estaba frente al sombrerero: "Al despertar te extrañaré"

El sombrerero miró hacia abajo, y lucía como que estaba eligiendo sus palabras "Yo siempre te he extrañado, Alicia. No hubo un día desde que te fuiste en el que yo no te haya extrañado. Quería que sepas lo feliz que me haces cuando estás aquí. Y sé qué crees que no soy real. Y que te quieres despertar, pero si en verdad es un sueño..."

"¡Sombrerero!" sin darse cuenta, Tarrant había comenzado a hablar rápido otra vez, y Alicia, como es usual, tuvo que detenerlo.

Hubo una pausa. Alicia había tomado a Tarrant por los hombros y ahora estaba aún más cerca. Se miraban entre sí a los ojos. Esos ojos que él recordaba y esos ojos que ella amaba. No dijeron ni una palabra, sus ojos parecían haber dicho todo. Lentamente, se fueron acercando hacia lo que terminó en un beso. El beso que ella no sabía que anhelaba tanto. El beso que él se había imaginado desde que ella volvió. Ese beso tenía que significar algo. "¡Esto tiene que ser real!" pensaba Alicia. Y tenía razón. Por primera vez en toda su estadía en Infratierra, se había dado cuenta de la realidad de ese lugar. Se sintieron felices durante ese beso. El que tanto esperaban.

Se separaron para tomar aire y Alicia simplemente se derritió ante los encantos de Tarrant y se echó a su pecho. Él, sonriente, la envolvió con sus brazos y le acarició esos rizos rubios. Le susurró al oído: "No sabes cuánto quería que esto pase".

Alicia no contestó. Estaba siendo abordada por los claros recuerdos de su primera estadía en Infratierra. Se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada pero no se cayó porque él la sostenía. Si ella podía sentirlo abrazándola, si podía sentir el aroma a té de canela, entonces él tenía que ser real.

Y lo era. Alicia se separó un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos y le susurró: "Eras tú el que yo espera. Tarrant, te estaba esperando sin saberlo. ¡Qué suerte que tú me hayas esperado tanto tiempo!"

El acarició las mejillas de la joven: "Yo te he esperado siempre, Alicia" Ella sonrió tanto como su boca le permitía, y antes de que ambos lo notaran, se estaban besando otra vez. Más apasionadamente que la primera vez. Alicia rodeó el cuello del sombrerero con sus brazos y él la sostenía fuerte por la cintura. Ahora sólo debía vencer al Jabberwocky.

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


End file.
